Encryption is the process of protecting sensitive data. During encryption, the sensitive data is transformed into an encrypted form from which there is a very low probability of assigning meaning. In other words, the sensitive data becomes unintelligible to anyone and/or any machine unauthorized to access it. Accordingly, encryption has many uses both on a single machine and in all types of networks linking multiple machines.
Encryption often requires the use of an encrypting algorithm and one or more encryption keys. The encryption algorithm and the encryption keys work together to encode the sensitive data and at a future time, decode (i.e., decrypt) the sensitive data. The encryption keys may be of any length required by the encryption algorithm. As the encryption keys are of paramount importance during the encryption process and decryption process, the encryption keys should be protected from unauthorized individuals and machines. Accordingly, the encryption keys should never appear as clear text outside of a secure environment.